Waluigi
Waluigi is Luigi's arch-rival yet friend and Wario's partner in the Mario franchise. He first appeared in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 in 2000. Waluigi serves as the main antagonist of Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, one of the main playable characters in the Mario Party series, and is an ally to Mario in the Mario Party series, except for the story mode of Mario Party 3 where he served as the main antagonist. He appeared in the Mario Kart series as a playable character since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, he also appeared in Mario Kart DS as an unlockable character, and Mario Kart Wii as a playable character again, but in Mario Kart 7, Waluigi did not return as a playable character, but made a cameo in DS Waluigi Pinball. Waluigi eventually appeared in Mario Kart 8 as a playable character once again. Waluigi was an unlockable character four times, in the Game Boy Color version of Mario Tennis, Mario Golf: Advance Tour, Yakuman DS, and Mario Kart DS. The Game Boy Advance version of Mario Power Tennis was the first and only Mario game that Waluigi is seen without Wario. He also appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in Super Smash Bros. 4. He only appears in Mario spin-off titles. Relationships Friends/Rivals *Wario - Waluigi's partner, sidekick and brother. *Luigi - Waluigi's arch-rival and occasional friend and ally. *Mario - Occasional friend and rival. *Shadow the Hedgehog - Friend and ally. *Rouge the Bat - Friend and ally. Enemies *Bowser - Waluigi's biggest enemy. Heroic Deeds * He sometimes foils Bowser's villainous plans. * He is sometimes willing to help others defeat villains. * In the Mario and Sonic Olympic games franchise, he assists the heroes to stop Bowser and Dr. Eggman from ruining the events. * He helps the heroes by defeating Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic along with Wario to destroy an evil fog machine in the 2012 Olympic games. Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, one of Luigi's alternate costumes is based on Waluigi's outfit. The same thing goes for Mario in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate where one of his alternate costumes is based on Waluigi's outfit and in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, when Mario wears both the L Emblem and W Emblem badges, his clothes turn into the color scheme of Waluigi's and there is also a Waluigi costume for Mario to wear in Super Mario Odyssey. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Twin/Clone Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Role Models Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Tricksters Category:Hypnotists Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Thieves Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:False Antagonist Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elves Category:Fallen Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Archenemy Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Manga Heroes Category:Famous Category:Reality Warper Category:Genius Category:Internet Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Dreaded Category:Unwanted Category:Grey Zone Category:The Messiah Category:Casanova Category:Dimension Travelers